My moyashi
by Caban University
Summary: She was the one who sat in the bathroom with me and tried to calm me down after central accused me of being a traitor. She was the one who tried to piece together my heart after Kanda had rejected me. She was Lenalee... and I killed her.
1. My love

My moyashi.

Sorry for the spelling errors I wrote this story on my phone and I am too lazy to edit it. 3

This is yaoi.

**ALLENS POV**

His hot breath trailed down my back sending a fit of shivers to me. "Moyashi" he whispered into my ear with an expression that I did not think he was capable of.

"It's Allen, Bakanda" My heart lurched and tumbled at the sight of his face. Anger. Dissapointment. Regret. Its always regret with me but I promised myself and Kanda that I wouldn't show him the love I harbored for him.

"Why must you always do that? I can't take this feeling anymore. I can't take it anymore!" I flinched at the harsh tone he gave me and so did half of the exorsitsts in the room. Now the whole cafeterias attention were on us, half out of curiosity and half out of fear.

"Geez Kanda, I know your brain is the size of a bean but really you should know how to use your indoor voice" I smiled at him and rolled my eyes but all the while I was screaming at myself, 'dont break, dont break, don't break'

"Yuu-chan take a chill pill," Lavi intervened, most likely knowing that if I looked at Kanda anymore I would break out in tears.

"No Lavi. This needs to be said," Lavi looked from me to Kanda cautiously as Kanda continued on, "I honestly hate you. Your a fucking freak and your sure as hell not normal. Your noah scum so the next time you try to talk to me I"ll kill you with my bare hands." Tears in my eyes I heard a faint song playing in the back of my head.

_Oh words why do you hurt me so,_

_My tears fall in the cold white snow_

_A love that must never be told_

_Oh words why do you hurt me so? _

So consumed by rage I allowed the fourteenth to gain control, So what did I do knowing that I could kill the person that meant the most to me. I ran like the earl was behind me in a pink tutu. I ran until I could not no longer and slumped on the wall completely lost. There was no Tim or Link or Lavi, not even Lenalee, and thank god there was no Kanda. I didn't know what to do so I just did nothing. I did nothing until I saw Levier marching towards me with a sobbing Lenalee, a worried Lavi, and a neutral Kanda behind him. I tried to run again but I was frozen either by innocence or fear.

"Allen Walker, host of the musician Noah, is hereby tried as of today of heresy. If you do not comply with us and resist we will detain you and you will be used as contribution to the pope and the order. Do you understand?" Levier said smiling like a baby who had just received candy. I knew what he was telling me, I was going to die if not today very very soon.

_Oh savior the traitor _

_Killings you must crave_

_Be weary destruction_

_Falls upon your grave_

What he didn't know however is that the perfect soldier that the order carved into me was a mask I held for so may years. A mask my father Mana Walker told me to be. Levier didn't know this so when he inched his way towards me and I activated my innocence he was surprised but not as surprised as my friends behind him.

_They expect me just leave? To just die? To just be some toy of the order? _I bit my lip to stop me from yelling my lungs out while seeing Kanda smirk from behind Levier.

"Your done Kanda? How bout I'm done! I love you and so the fuck what I'm a fucking Noah. Your a god damn second exorcist, you fucking heal yourself and I'm not normal?" He looked at me with a surprised expression, actually the whole order did. No one thought their little sweet Allen had the ability to curse the shit out of a general. Neither did I, so I assumed that it was the noah Neah in me.

"Why general Walker, I assume from your actions you want the penalty for dis-"

"Shut the fuck up. You assume shit, I didn't betray anyone but I know you and your fucked up system will find more reason to put me on a experiment. I' m not fucking going and if you try to make me I'll kill you" Levier was sweating and I could tell he wanted to run away in fear but his pride kept him in check.

"Allen walker, I'm taking you for heresy" Levier said gaining new confidence.

_A puppet for others _

_A friend for most_

_They never knew you _

_My dear host _

"Over your dead body," before he could process the meaning of my words I activated my innocence and stabbed him only to remember my innocence doesn't work on humans.

"Fuck" I whispered to myself before everything went black and the only sound I had was of Kanda screaming moyahshi.

" It's Allen, Bakanda"

_Oh words why do you hurt me so ? _

_A love that I have felt _

_Your friends they never know _

_That you needed help. _

_ Goodnight Allen . _


	2. Kanda's embarrassment

Again, Im super lazy and I don't feel like editing this. Plus midterms are around the corner. Yeay.

_italics_ are thoughts.

Review and be nice about it.

* * *

I awoke on a cold hard surface in a pure white room almost like a hospital room. I had no memory of what happened and my back and neck ached. Forcing myself to get up I stood on my 2 feet wobbling as I took my first steps since the darkness overcame me. A few minuets passed and my walking abilities were as good as new. I trailed my fingers over the new vine arrow tattoo on my arm noticing that the tattoo shined at my touch. Looking at my other arm I noticed it was normal, there was no red wrinkly textures or black nails. It was almost as if the innocence I had was gone. Shaking my head I walked towards the exit only to jump when it opened for me.

'_Since when did the order have automatic doors?' _I walked through the door only to be surprised at the new change I saw. The place I was currently in didn't even look like the order I remembered. I bit my lip after 3 minuets of walking and no sights of civilization. '_What's going on?' _I came across the first room and it appeared to be a dorm room. On the wall next to the door had two printed names on it. Kanda Yuu and Lavi Bookman. '_Okay either I'm dreaming or Kanda was drugged into this' _

"I swear to god Lavi. Shut the hell up! Your voice so fucking annoying that it's murdering my ears"

"Awww Yu-chan ! You still love me lots!" Stepping aside I watched them with amusement and a big grin on my face knowing that the two of them didn't change.

"Don't call me that you Baka Usagi" Kanda gave the redhead teen his deathly stare. "Lavi, I don't think I can love anyone...anymore"

"Kanda you have to forget about him. Allen's-" Lavi stopped mid-sentance staring hard at me bumping into Kanda's back. Kanda whipped his head around to stare at Lavi and I awkwardly smiled.

"Um hi Lavi" I said my face red with embarrassment as I felt the wind pass by my butt, "do you think you can lend me some clothes? My rear is kind of exposed right now"

Kanda refused to look at me not even moving an inch. Time stood still for a few minuets before Lavi opened the door wordlessly. Going inside I glanced around the room trying to contain the laugher I had. Both Kanda and Lavi's beds were frilly and the color pink. Above both beds had a 'thats what you get for cheating you red headed bastard' sign above the headboard. I assumed the person who did it didn't know which bed was which.

But on my way to the bathroom I passed pink frill boxers that said 'you cheating scum' and I lost it. I couldn't contain my laughter and I laughed for a good 5 minuets.

"If you don't shut up moyashi I'll take my hand and claw your eyes out" Kanda said giving me a death stare which made me laugh louder. I was glad that for a moment everything was back to normal. I went to the bathroom to take a shower and change my laughter dying down each step.

************ 3rd person view ****************

"Yu, what the hell is going on" Lavi whispered to his roommate.

"Stop calling me that!" Kanda screamed reaching for his sword forgetting that it was gone.

"Shhh, Allen might hear you!" Lavi said covering Kanda's mouth, "Hey, do you think he remembers anything?"

"I really don't know but if he doesn't remember ,who will tell him?"

"I think we should take him to Koumi, " Kanda said eyeing the bathroom door cautiously. Lavi nodded in agreement.

"Yea but the question is, is do we use force?" Kanda eyed Lavi making sure he was 100 percent serous about fighting with Allen again.

Allen burst out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist screaming at the top of his lungs.

"GET IT OFF OF MEEE!" The gold golem bit harder on Allen's cheek "Owww Kandaaa!" He said crying as the golden ball flew away from him and into Kanda's hair.

"Allen?" Lavi called out when Allen got real silent. Allen looked up with his bangs covering his face. "Allen?" Lavi called again when the vulnerable boy didn't answer.

"Why doesn't Tim like me anymore?" He whispered to the two teen boys standing across from him. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes as he watched Tim play with Kanda's hair.

"What was the last thing you remember moyashi?" Kanda said his hands on his hips.

"I was in the cafeteria eating and Kanda was saying something about how he cant take it anymore and ITS ALLEN BAKANDA" Allen said sitting up as his towel fell from his waist.

Needless to say that way the day that Kanda blushed for the first time.


	3. LEVIERS BOYFRIEND?

First off, let me say that I am super lazy as I have mentioned before. I totally didn't correct the spelling grammer ect. & Im warning you now that there is smut in here. I was in the mood. I need ideas too :( im at a writers block.

dakenolebeau: Haha, yes. He will never live it down. Trust me.

**MAJOR SMUT WARNING**

**Okay, ENJOY AND REVIEW. **

Third POV

After Allen had been dressed properly he went with Lavi and Kanda to Koumi's office. To allen however it was like he was 5 years old again asking questions that the two teen boys could and would not answer. Of course being Allen he was completely oblivious to the shocked and angry stares he was receiving as he passed the halls of the order.

When the group reached Koumi's office they heard arguing and loud crashing inside. Without hesitation Lavi opened the door and rushed inside with a very furious Kanda behind him.

"Oh Lavi," A very surprised Levier said, when he noticed Kanda his expression did a 180 and he grinned sadistically. "And what do we have here? If it isn't that trailing dog Yuu. Tell me something, did you get tired of chasing Allen and switch to Lavi?"

"You fucking asshole I"ll fucking rip your fucking eyes out and make you fucking eat them if you fucking ever fucking use that fucking goddamn name in vain you fucking-" Kanda was cut off by Allen who very quietly pressed himself into Kanda's back.

"Um, what about me exactly are you talking about?" Allen said becoming fearful of the confrontation about to take place.

"Ah, my dear Allen its so nice to see your awake from your slumbers." Levier said giving Allen one of his 'Get too close and ill eat you smiles'

Allen nodded giving him a shy smile. He was afraid of Levier so all he could do was bite his lip in anticipation as Kanda argued with Levier.

"What the hell do you mean. You knew Allen was going to wake up and you didn't fucking tell me?"

"Of course I knew, I was the one who woke him up. Aren't you excited? He doesn't remember anything and he'd be perfect. Oh I could just imagine all the power we would have if-" He was cut off by Lavi who decided to make his appearance by rejecting his idea.

"You want to use Kanda's moyashi as some freaking experiment?" Allen widened his eyes and looked at Kanda. He didn't know how to react , should he be upset that Lavi referred to him as 'Kanda's moyashi' or should he be glad Kanda didn't even try to correct him.

"Oh no Kanda I don't need to experiment on him," Levier looked at Allen sarcastically.

"He already did." Allen said tears threatening to spill from his eye lid.

Kanda whipped his head around to stare at his moyashi. How dare anyone experiment on HIS property. As he turned around to curse Levier out again Allen was grabbed by his arm with the tattoo and pulled harshly by Levier.

"That's right. No one even tried to come get you," Levier pulled Allen more closer to him, "They ignored all the times when you screamed calling for help, but I'm here now master and I love you more than these hybrids will ever love you master"

Allen's eyes widened in shock. He was so afraid of the man that was inches away from his face he couldn't speak and when he tried to he stuttered.

"What are you doing to Allen?" Lavi said trying to get Allen away from this maniac man but was harshly pulled back by Link.

"Im just waking him up for you, you do want to see your ruler don't you Kanda?" Levier said pressing one hand onto Allen's back and the other cupping Allen's face. Slowly he inched his face towards Allen's and basked in the silence of the two other teens.

He kissed Allen and darted his tongue in when Allen opened his mouth in protest. Suddenly the pressure of the room dropped dramatically and a deep killing aura could be sensed.

"Welcome back master," Levier said letting the white haired boy go, "The worlds most powerful vampire"

Kanda pulled out his gun issued for killing these abominations and hesitated as he waited until Allen opened his eyes to make sure Allen was now a full vampire. If Allen was, a full vampire like when he woke up last time, then Kanda had to kill him. Call it final request from Lenalee.

A few minuets passed until Allen broke the silence "uh, what the hell was that?" Rubbing his lips like it was infected like some sort of disease he pointed his finger harshly at Levier. Levier looked disgusted, as if he was waiting for some sort of massacre.

Lavi looked at Kanda and soon after the two teens burst into laughter. Soon later Koumi joined in despite the fact that Leanne's killer was still in the room.

"That was my first kiss you asshole!" Allen said pouting crossing his arms above his chest.

Kanda immediacy stopped laughing as his dream, to be Allen's first kiss, was crushed by this peverted maniac. Kanda went to kill Levier but was stopped when Levier threw dust at his face. Feeling discouraged Kanda went to go sulk in his emo corner.

"Yu," Lavi continued laughing like an idiot, "Thats not the only first he has"

Allen's mouth hung open in surprise, Kanda's head snapped up as a perverted aura leaked out of him, Koumi stared at Lavi, Link exited the room, and Levier was looking at Kanda with extreme jealousy.

"Moyashi can I talk to you in my room?" Allen began to nod his head but stopped when he realized the true intention of the blue haired exorcists words.

He jumped when Kanda began to move onward towards him with an unreadable expression. When Kanda smiled Allen was truly frightful for his virginity and ran towards the door. Sadly he was pulled back by Kanda and placed over his shoulder kicking and screaming along the way.

"Let me go. HELP ME!" Allen screamed trying to claw onto the wall. The only one willing to help was Levier who was following Kanda with tears in his eyes.

"Let go of my boyfriend Kanda!" Levier said running full speed at Kanda who was oblivious to Levier.

Allen let go of the wall and started screaming at Kanda, "KANDA RUN NOW!" Kanda ran faster than he ever ran before in hopes of deflowering his Allen.

After a few minuets of running away from Levier the two teens reached their destination and Kanda emotionally exhausted from containing his lust threw Allen on his bed harshly.

"Thanks for saving me Kanda. I really- Hey," Allen said trying to back away from a lustful Kanda, "K-K-Kanda s-s-stop. W-what are you doing?"

Kanda now laid on top of Allen and savored the blush he received from nibbling on Allen's ear. Allen tried to push the cobalt eyed teen away but his hands were pinned above his head. Before he knew his pale chest was exposed to the other teen and Allen blushed with the look of pure desire Kanda as giving him.

* * *

**Sex scene, dont read if you want to hate. **

"Allen. I want to fuck you so hard right now. Will you let me?" Allen looked at the other teen in shock and simply nodded his head. Kanda quickly undressed himself and Allen noticed the huge hard on his lover had.

"Kanda!" The said boy looked up annoyed, his finger inching towards Allen's pants. "That's not going to fit in me. Its freaking huge!"

Kanda chuckled and ripped off Allen's pants kissing him while doing so. When Allen was fully undressed Kanda stroked Allen's member and the white haired boy arched his back in pleasure.

When Allen's breathing hitched Kanda took the boys member in his mouth sucking and stroking as Allen let out small moans.

"A-ah Kanda I'm gunna cummm" Allen said. His fingers grabbed a fistful of Kanda's hair.

"Cum for me Allen," Kanda licked the tip of Allen's penis like a lollipop. Allen's seed was sprayed out onto Kanda's fingers and licking his fingers one by one Kanda inched his way to Allen his hands finding the small boys waist.

With one move Allen was flipped on his knees and Kanda's finger was quickly inserted in Allen's ass. Allen bit back tears as another finger was inserted and soon Allen couldn't take the pain.

"It hurts," Allen said biting his lip to keep from screaming. Kanda was oblivious to Allen's pain and pushed his hard rock cock into Allen's tight ass. Screams of pain and pleasure were heard through the order as Kanda pushed deeper into the boy with each thrust.

"YUU!" Allen climaxed and cummed again. Kanda kept thrusting into Kanda.

"Allen" Kanda whispered into Allen's ear as he came into Allen. Allen was so embarrassed he didn't know what to say as Kanda fell asleep on his body.

Kanda: You forgot to say you don't own man *smokes cigar*

Allen: *Whimpering* Why Kuraineko? Why must you put me in so much pain?

Levier: NOOO MY ALLEN!

Kuraineko: Shut up before I kill you off.

Levier: ...she doesn't own man.

Kuraineko: *writes that Levier goes to hell*

Levier: NOOO ALLEN

Allen: ... review?


	4. MANA?

So I think this story is slowly becoming shit.. oh I meant feces. I have no clue what my original plot was so the ending is the next chapter and the ending will probably suck... sorry.

"So wait, your telling me that I was asleep for over 100 years!" Allen screamed his face growing redder by the second. I mean, thats why he was so sore! He hadn't walked in 100 years and then Kanda just suddenly screws him. Sigh.

"No you idiot we're telling you that your a vampire and that we are hunters," Kanda said becoming slightly aggravated at his white haired lover.

"It was my experiment!" Levier said pouting his lip. He was obviously upset that Kanda had all of his Allen's attention. "I was the one who made Allen all powerful"

"Levier shut up" Allen said glaring at the man who stole his virginity. Levier gave a small squeek and shrunk into a mouse and scurried away (like the coward he is). "What the hell was that?"

"Well you see," Lavi started rubbing the back of his head nervously, "It was kinda an experiment. Levier made this serum that was suppose to get rid of your innocence. Well it did and it kinda changed your DNA. You had acquired the abilities of literally a vampire and something went wrong. One night you-"

"You woke up, and we were all excited, I mean we haven't seen you since Levier took you which at the time was 3 years ago. Lena lee was the most relieved she ran to hug you but but but you weren't," Koumi was cut off by his sob. "You killed her. Your hand pierced right through her. Its your fault..."

"Koumi stop. It wasn't his fault," Lavi said in a reprimanding tone. Koumi slammed his hands on the desk.

"NO! IT'S HIS FAULT," Koumi pointed at Allen. "If he would've never woken up my sister would've been alive! HE KILLED LENALEE! How are you all okay with that?"

"Koumi he didn't kill Lena lee, Levier did," Lavi retorted. All throughout this argument everyone in the room forgot that poor Allen could indeed hear every word they were saying. He was too shocked to move or even defend his honor.

"It was Allen's hand!" Koumi sobbed but continued on, "He should've died. IF YOU DIED WHEN YOU WE WANTED YOU TO THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED!" He said now directing his anger to Allen. Kanda snapped. He ran to the mad scientist and slapped him across the face (if you'd ask him later he'd say he punched Koumi because girls slap and he WAS NOT a girl)

"Don't you dare say that about my moyashi" Kanda said biting his lip to stop the tears (because Kanda doesn't cry)

"Koumi, don't you have a mission for us?" Lavi said sweat dropping.

Everyone was silent even Kanda oddly enough. Figuring he should tell them about the mission Koumi sucked up his hate for Allen and gave them the information, where they could find the new weapons, and directions to the train.

"Can't we just take the arc?" Allen said in the middle of the explanation of the mission. Lavi laughed nervously and Koumi gave him a look but just continued on ignoring Allens interruption. Allen huffed and turned to sit on the couch. Levier saw his opportunity to talk with his beloved boyfriend and dragged him by the arm outside. Out of the corner of his eye Kanda noticed and began to follow them quietly.

Once they were outside Koumis office Levier glomped Allen, who was struggling to get out of the hug, and kissed him on the lips.

"Please Levier stop. Im not in the mood. Oh my god! Leave me alone you old pervert" Allen said pushing Levier away as he continued his struggles. Kanda let a smile itch its way on his face (**the world is over... Kanda smiled)**

"But you love me! Thats how the experiment works!" Levier realized the implications of what he just said and he quickly covered his mouth with his hand. Allen was beyond pissed.

"What experiment?"

Allen was scary when he was mad.

"It's a kind of powder mixed with silicone and generic acid; its supposed to make two people fall in love but so far it only makes people have sex..."

"..."

Allen was silent.

Still silent.

He was still silen-

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU GIVE ME? YOU DRUGGED ME! OH MY GOD I HAD SEX WITH LEVIER...!" Allen screamed so that even people in America could hear them. Lavi opened the door to Koumis office and gave the two weirdoes a look.

"Im sorry he just found out about his undying love for me...and the fact I took his virginity" Levier said shrugging but going inside.

"I thought Yuu-kun was the one to steal your virginity," Lavi said confused. Allen blushed bright red and muttered a 'the idiot didn't even wait for me to relax"

"I heard that moyashi!" Kanda said coming out of his hiding spot. Allen look completely pissed now.

"IT'S ALLEN BAKANDA!"

"Midget"

"Girly-hair"

"Albino!"

"... thanks?"

"Hey guys, what's taking so lo- ALLEN?" A very energetic man in his late 30s said. A very energetic man...who was supposed to be dead. "It's been so long! I've missed you Alley!"

"You know him Allen?" Lavi said. He looked at Allen and was surprised to find the young white haired boy crying his heart out.

"MANA!" He ran to his foster farther and hugged him tightly. "Mana, mana, mana," He kept calling out the others name for fear he would leave him again.

"Oh shit," Kanda said and for once Lavi agreed. "This is very very bad"

"Wait. What the fuck is happening," Allen said backing away from Mana. Although he loved his foster father more than his own life the last time he saw the older man was when he was an Akuma.

"Um well... you know how we said the Earl is dead right?" Lavi said scratching his head.

"yea..." Allen said hesitantly.

"'sbrothersoManaistheEarl...-"

"Lavi... I don't understand a word your saying,"

"I said, The earl transferred his soul into Mana cuzz that was the 14ths brother so Mana is the Earl...well he's a vampire like you cuzz' when you first saw him you flipped and bit him...and everyone knows a vampire's bite turns you into a shiki,"

"What the fuck is a shiki?"

"Well...you see... Mana's like...Allen you have to understand... that well...um...,"

"Your Mana's master,"

"...So he's my bitch?"

Mana whacked Allen on the back of the head while Lavi snickered. "Im not your bitch I just have to do everything you say...or I die... again..."

"This is very confusing," Allen said rubbing the back of his head.

"Not as confusing as this story. I mean really? What the fuck... vampires? You turned innocence and deathly fights to sparkling twinkies that drink peoples blood. Are you an idiot?"

"Kanda who are you talking too?"

"The author... I know she's out there somewhere..."

"He's officially lost it...," Lavi and Allen said at the same time quietly backing away from Kanda.

So in short Kanda really hated vampires. Sexy moyashi vampires. Sexy moyashi vampires that he REALLY wanted to have sex with...again...

Oh and he hated this author.


	5. Oh crap we're dead

**The chapter I had finished deleted itself from my computers so as a sorry for the long time I'll figure something to give to you as a sorry present but I'll make this chapter longer than I usually do. I might do a truth or dare with the d. gray man characters. [hey I didn't notice that when you type d. gray man it looks like man and well... that makes it seem like I was stupid but I assure you it's my computer]**

**I'm currently trying to juggle AP world homework, my girlfriend =], all my stories [i might make a new one], soccer, piano... and soo much more. Also, if you have any other animes, tv shows, or books you would like me to write a story about I would totally do it so review me. If I haven't heard of it then I'll look it up and if I don't like it I'll tell you... but yea.. message me .**

**Sorry if this gets a little depressing... :/**

* * *

**Oh crap... Were dead. **

_Im not very creative with titles._

As we sat on the train I put my hand to my stomach feeling the slight movement the train caused. The mission went well, Kanda did most of the killing with Levier wailing that his precious angel wasn't allowed to fight. So I sat back and watched secretly lending my healing powers when it was needed.

I was trying to concentrate with Lavi and Mana looking at me intently but I couldn't focus on my thoughts as much as I would of liked to. Trying to ignore them staring at me and Levier who was attached to my arm... which was beginning to feel numb at this point and Kanda who was trying to kill Levier with his gaze I put my head on the window and sighed.

After the explosion with Koumi I wondered about Lenalee. I hoped he would have forgotten but I suppose you never forget the death of a loved one. In objection to Koumi's thoughts and opinions Lenalee was my best friend. She was the one who held my hair when I had gotten so sick because of the 14th I began puking my food out. She was the one who sat in the bathroom with me and tried to calm me down after central accused me of being a traitor. She was the one who tried to piece together my heart after Kanda had rejected me. What? You didn't think I remembered? I remember everything. From the moment I woke up and killed her. I watched her fall down with that stupid smile on her face. I heard her say I forgive you when I wasn't asking for forgiveness. She was Lenalee. I killed Lenalee and nothing I do will make it right.

By the time I had snapped out of my thoughts Lavi and Mana were gone and Kanda had fallen asleep. I looked at Levier to see him staring at me with a sad smile.

"I don't hate you." I said not entirely sure of what I was saying. Levier bit his lip to keep him from speaking because as a shiki one wasn't allowed to speak back to his master. "I allow you to always speak your mind Levier."

"Thank you master Allen," He smiled and grabbed my hand. "I...am sad for you Allen"

I looked at him confused. Then it dawned on me. He didn't know did he? He couldn't. No no no no no no. Say something Walker!

"Ugh... why?" It wasn't a question you idiot! I sighed. I honestly am hopeless at this lying thing. What a freaking vampire I am.

"You know why Walker..." He places his hand on my stomach and began talking again, "It is sad to know that he will never accept this.. it is sad that he is the man who did this to you Allen"

At that exact moment Lavi and Mana decided to return for some reason and Kanda decided to start waking up. Of all the times when they want to invade my privacy they want to do it when I'm talking about... it...

"What the hell is going on here?" Kanda asked glaring at Leviers hand.

"Shut up you vile leech" Levier said turning to Kanda his hands still on my stomach. Turning back to me Levier continued the conversation we were having obviously ignoring the signs I had made to not say anything. "What are you going to do Allen?"

"Nothing. It's just sickness. I'm going to be perfectly fine Levier."

"Pure blooded vampires don't get sick Allen" Lavi said smiling sweetly. He smelled like... oh... no way.. dude that's just weird.

"..Lavi did you just...with my father...?" I asked tilting my head to the side making sure he received my non verbal message of 'I will kill you' .

"Um... no?" Lavi said rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Mana...I need to talk to you... without your red haired lover" Levier said giving Kanda the death glare.

"I don't trust you, you damn mini hitler, so no you can't talk to Mana," Kanda said crossing his arms over his chest. I looked at him quizzically, he was pouting! THE KANDA, COLD HEARTED JERK, WAS POUTING LIKE A 4 YEAR OLD! I had to refrain from laughing out loud.

"I don't think I asked you, you cursed fool." Levier copied the act (Without the pouting) and he smiled letting his sharp teeth show.

"Levier, I think that Mr. Yuu's intentions are correct. We are a team right now and so any matters must not be held in a sec-"

"Isvakon likioman,"(_Allen's pregnant) ,_ Mana looked at me shocked and Levier finally removed his hands from my abdomen. "Fremanie la cuzarm... HERIA NOISTO!" _(Feminine idiot nocked him up... THE BIG IDIOT!)_

"Kilem... haniermo grande beisna" (this... is a big problem) Mana said leaning back into the booth across from me. Lavi put his hands on Mana's and gave him a worried look.

"I'm sorry... I'm soo sorry," I said trying not to cry. Mana somehow knew I was going to cry and he put his hand on my leg. Now Lavi and Kanda were looking at me shocked and confused. "Hera ma kiieto likerma.. HERMAKIO NO WE ... mezzo kernel we frekal? De me a here maik!" (I don't deserve to carry a life... I KILLED HER!... how could I do that to my friend? I don't deserve to be a parent!"

"Don't you dare say that about yourself!" Mana said slamming his hands on the small table in the middle. "You are the greatest person I know Allen. That was not you.. it is not your fault...Allen you'll be great."

"Ashmaieto... Levier... I know... this might seem silly... but... jernma ikaa..." (I'm sorry...Will you hold me?) Levier quickly put his hands around my back and hugged me tightly. I cried not knowing what else to do. I cried for Lenalee's death, Kanda's rejection, my baby's life... and I cried for me. "Hermas...hermas... hermas" (Don't go).

"I will never let go Allen. I will love you until my death. I will be there for you when others aren't. You are not my master... now... you are my precious friend." Levier said. The train was tense and after a few minuets I had finished crying and recoiled to the window.

"Well... what the hell was that?" Kanda said reaching for his gun.

"It was the vampire language that is known only to pure bloods... idiot.." Levier said turning his head away from Kanda with a small 'hmph' .

"The language is also known to shiki and bookmen but Panda didn't even teach me it yet so don't feel bad." I visibly sighed relief. Thank god.

"What are you sighing for you damn moyashi." He put his feet on the small coffee table and closed his eyes. "Your life is easiest. You just whore yourself off to other people."

"You stupid idiot my ma-... woah.. Allen are you... hey stop!"

Fuck. This. My life is easy? MY LIFE IS EASY? I was betrayed by the order... my friends... and I was branded Noah scum. The one person I loved most in the entire world said I was disgusting and then had sex with me. THEN, I get pregnant because of him and I find out the childbirth can and most likely will kill me. Oh.. and I killed my best friend Lenalee and her brother and the whole fucking order is afraid of me and they hate me.

I felt the blood rush to my head and my vision was corrupted with black and red spots. It became hard to breath and hard to hear. Actually it became hard to do everything and it felt like I was dying.

"ALLEN STOP!" Someone screamed. It sounded like Mana.

"No Kanda! Don't kill him! We can change him back!" That was Lavi for sure. Kanda...is trying to kill me? It should have enraged me... but it didn't. I just felt so sad. So... alone.

"Don't you dare fucking touch my son you son of a bitch," That was Mana I think. It's hard to believe Mana cursing.

"Allen.. it's me Levier.. please don't do this. If you go back to like you were when you woke up.. you'll kill again Allen. Please don't."

I tried to stop I really did.. but.. I just craved something so much and I needed it. I smelled Lavi's blood and I observed his pulse. Boom. Boom. Boom. I lunged.

"NO!" Mana moved forward to push me back and I bit him craving that good blood I had smelled of my red haired friend. I quickly released him because the taste of his blood was sour and I left a bad taste on my tongue. "Please my son. Keep walking forward,"

"No more son." I said not entirely sure what I was doing. It was like I was possessed "No more Allen. Dead. You too..soon.." I began to gasp for the air I was not receiving.

"Oh god It's happening again." Again my conscience was pulled from me and it was like another was controlling my body. The room erupted in screams.

"YUU DO SOMETHING NOW!"

... What the hell? Was that a gun shot?

* * *

** KANDA POV**

The mission went fairly well. I did most of the work as usual. That damn rabbit was too busy fucking with his new playmate Mana and Levier... well he's pretty much useless... and the moyashi. He didn't even try to help. I mean I could've died and he wouldn't have lifted a finger. Is that how lovers are supposed to act? Wait did he even know... I mean I say those mean things but it's because I can't tell him that I l-love... no it's too embarrassing to even think. Kanda Yuu does not love. Especially the idiotic bean sprout.

Blissfully unaware of whatever the hell the stupid maniac and the moyashi were talking about I settled into my sleep state only to be awakened by that damn rabbit who insisted kicking my foot as he walked by. I woke up ready to slice his throat with Mugen (forgetting that it disappeared) but what I saw was much more interesting. Levier had his hands on my moyashi's stomach. What. The. Fuck.

"What the hell is going on here?" I asked slightly hurt that Allen was letting this sicko touch him.

"Shut up you vile leech" Levier said. That son of a bitch I'm going to kill him. So intent on trying not to kill him I blocked out the conversation that the idiots were having. When I calmed down I took a deep breath and began to listen again.

"Mana...I need to talk to you... without your red haired lover" Levier said giving me his weak death glare. I almost laughed at his attempts.

"I don't trust you, you damn mini hitler, so no you can't talk to Mana," I said trying to put my hate and emotions into my tone of voice.

"I don't think I asked you, you cursed fool." Did I mention that he was a fucking ass hole? And to think this was the guy to take my precious moyashi's virginity... wait...did I just think precious?

"Levier, I think that Mr. Yuu's intentions are correct. We are a team right now and so any matters must not be held in a sec-"

Mana was cut off by Levier who by now looked all serious. I wanted to punch him for interrupting Mana because believe it or night.. I liked the guy. The idiot started talking in some other language and soon Mana and Allen began talking the language. I looked at Lavi but he just shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm sorry... I'm soo sorry," Allen said. The only words I understood. He started yelling and crying. I wanted to touch him.. hug him... oh god I did but Kanda Yuu doesn't do emotion. He doesn't do love.

"Don't you dare say that about yourself!" Mana said slamming his hands on the small table in the middle. "You are the greatest person I know Allen. That was not you.. it is not your fault...Allen you'll be great."

Levier quickly put his hands around his back and I went to jump to rip his hands from Allen but Mana held me back. He whispered in my ear, 'He needs this Kanda. This is something you can no longer give him... this is something you no longer try to give him"

"I will never let go Allen. I will love you until my death. I will be there for you when others aren't. You are not my master... now... you are my precious friend." Levier said. I was so... shocked. In all the years I knew the lying bastard he was never... this compassionate. I thought for a brief moment that he would be better with Allen. After a few minuets Allen stopped crying and placed his head on the window. It was tense and I just couldn't take it anymore.

"Well... what the hell was that?" I said reaching for my gun in case someone gave me a smart ass answer.

"It was the vampire language that is known only to pure bloods... idiot.." Levier said turning his head away from me.

"The language is also known to shiki and bookmen but Panda didn't even teach me it yet so don't feel bad."

Allen sighed and I took my anger out on him...again.

"What are you sighing for you damn moyashi, your life is easiest. You just whore yourself off to other people." Oh fuck me. I didn't mean that one bit. I was just mad. I can't apologize though! I don't apologize for anything.

"You stupid idiot my ma-... woah.. Allen are you... hey stop!"

Allen clutched his head and beads of sweat began to pour down his face.

STOP!" Mana screamed. It was too late and I had to do what Moyashi had asked me. I had to kill him... but did I want to. I went to reach for my gun but Lavi slapped my hand away.

"No Kanda! Don't kill him! We can change him back!" Lavi screamed in my ear.

"NO we can't fucking do this again. I'm going to...to...k-kill hihmm," I stuttered. Shit. Why is it so hard?

"Don't you dare fucking touch my son you son of a bitch," Mana said standing in front of Allen. I stopped my futile attempts because in reality I didn't really want to kill the white haired beauty.

"Allen.. it's me Levier.. please don't do this. If you go back to like you were when you woke up.. you'll kill again Allen. Please don't."

For a minuet we all thought we had gotten through to Allen. He slouched and let out a big breath of air only to lunge at Lavi. If Mana hadn't pulled him back he would've mutilated Lavi.

"Shit. You okay Lavi?" Lavi looked at me like I was some ghost. "Im not a fucking ghost so close your mouth"

"Ahh there's the Yuu I knew." He said relaxing now that Allen was being held down by Mana and Levier.

"No more son." Allen said looking directly at Mana giving him a sadistic smile "No more Allen. Dead. You too..soon.." He looked at me and smiled but this smile.. it wasn't one that a monster would make. It was Allen's smile.

"Oh god It's happening again." Lavi said going towards Allen to help but only being pushed back by Mana. The pressure in the room dropped and Allen was transforming. It was clear that Lavi... that everyone had given up hope on him. They wanted me to kill him. Mana nodded at me with tears in his eyes and Levier grabbed Allen tighter. It was clear he wasn't going to let him die.

"YUU DO SOMETHING NOW!" Lavi screamed. Begging me to kill Allen. I took out my gun and pointed it at him and at that moment...I realized. I loved him. I loved the man Allen Walker and I would not ever kill him. I aimed it up and shot 3 times to the roof of the train shutting up everyones screaming. I looked at Mana and Lavi with anger in my eyes.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up" I said anger etched in each word. "Let him go"

"But-"

"I fucking said Let him go"

Levier nodded at Mana and they let him go. In a second Allen lunged at me and tried to sink his teeth in my neck. Barely keeping his mouth from my neck I began to talk to him in a whisper.

"Moyashi... no... Allen, I know this isn't you. I know I can't express my feelings right and I say hurtful things but I love you Allen. I love you so much that I would let you kill me. I would let you kill me and bring me back as a shiki. Please Allen come back to us... come back to me...I need you"

It took a few seconds but soon Allen relaxed and he collapsed onto my chest breathing more regular now. I wiped a silver strained of hair out of his eyes and placed him on my lap where he stayed for the rest of the ride home.

So I herby state that I, Kanda Yuu, love Allen Walker and I am most likely whipped... FUCK!

* * *

**Um review?**


	6. EXTRA ! D GRAY MAN CHATROOM

Hey! Here's the extra I promised you guys since I was so late in writing. Kay?

* * *

**D. GRAY MAN CHAT ROOM **

redheadbunny: Hii !

Sexybitch455: Why did I even agree to do this?

redheadbunny: Because you and Allen need to sort out some things...

redheadbunny: AND EVERYTIME YOU SEE HIM YOU TRY TO KILL HIM WITH YOUR ROBOTS...anywayssss... whats with the sc Koumi?

Sexybitch455: Reever made it for me...

**Mugen66 has entered the room**

redheadbunny: YUU!

Mugen66: fuck this I'm leaving.

Hornyclown: Please stop cursing. I don't approve of my son-in-law having such a foul vocabulary.

Mugen66: Shut it old man... hey where's Allen?

Sexybitch455: How should we know? Do we look like we have a murderer radar?

Hornyclown: Shut up before I rape you.

Mugen66:... that was...

redheadbunny: ... very disturbing... O.O

**Evilclown has entered the room **

evilclown: WTF? Damn Mana! sigh, im changing my sc.

redheadbunny: HIYA MOYASHI!

**evilclown changed his screen name to chibimoyashi. **

Sexybitch455: AHAHAHAHAHA CHIBIMOYASHI! lmao!

chibimoyashi: ... at least I don't have a chibi penis.

redheadbunny: ROTFFLMFAOA!

Hornyclown: ALLEN! Your unborn baby will pick up bad habits.

chibimoyashi: My unborn baby is the seed of Satin. I'm pretty sure making vulger comments isn't a major issue.

Mugen66: IM NOT SATIN YOU BAKA.

Sexybitch455: wait how would you know how big my shlong is? Are you admitting your gayness?

chibimoyashi: honey are you slow I got Kanda Yuu the biggest princess in the order's baby in me soo yes I'm admitting my gayness & i would know your baby carrot's size because your ex-boyfriend Link told me. btw, hows the crab thing working out?

redheadbunny: Shit Koumi he's owning you.

Sexybitch455: I DONT HAVE CRABS!

chibimoyashi: ... no but Jerry did and well he kinda slept with Link.

Sexybitch455: Goes to show how much you know! I didn't sleep with link.

chibimoyashi: nahh but you slept with Reever right? He slept with Link.

Sexybitch455:... FUCK ME!

Mugen66: Reever's already on the job.

chibimoyashi: WIN KANDA! Koumi you might as well be my shiki because your already my bitch.

redheadbunny: damnn! he roasted your ass worse then Reever does every night ;)

hornyclown: comon are they not loud or what? I thought a bear was attacking me at 2 in the morning.

**iloveallen11 has joined the chat. **

Mugen66:..you gotta be fucking kidding me.

chibimoyashi: who the hell invited Levier !

redheadbunny: sorry I pressed the wrong button.

iloveallen11: ALLEN! WHERE DID YOU GO!

Mugen66: In my pants.

hornyclown: That was highly inappropriate.

chibimoyashi: It's not like he has one.

Mugen66: My invisible weiner got you pregnant.

chibimoyashi: ... I'm not even trying to comment on that .

redheadbunny: Im opening a private chat with you Mana... we have to talk.

chibimoyashi: .. ohhh someones whipped!

iloveallen11: I WANT TO BE WHIPPED BY MASTER!

Mugen66: why are you so fucking weird ?

redheadbunny: Mana... I don't think I'm ready to tell them about our relationship.

hornyclown: Listen red, I'm sure they'll be supportive... either way ily

redheadbunny: awww. thanks babe 3 hey guess what?

hornyclown: what? ... are you pregnant!

redheadbunny: NO! I wanted to know about sex tonight.

Mugen66: Hey assholes... wrong box.. -_-

chibimoyashi: Oh my god... MY EYES! NOOO MY PURE INNOCENT EYES.

Sexybitch455: you mudered my sister... your eyes aren't innocent.

redheadbunny: OH MY GOD! I didn't mean to tell everyone, i'm sorry!

hornyclown: ... can we have sex now?

iloveallen11: okay thats it Koumi.. you deserve punishment.

Sexybitch455: ... what do you.. w.e idc.

Sexybitch455: brb someones at the door.

chibimoyashi: ... he doesn't like me does he?

Hornyclown: well you did kill his sister..

Mugen66: and steal his socks

redheadbunny: It was probally the socks that did it.

chibimoyashi: yea your probally right. So anyway, you and my dad...

redheadbunny: :/ sorry ... but we've kinda been... ya know..

chibimoyashi: Yes I do know. I hear you every night -_-

hornyclown: damn I forgot you have good hearing... so hows dating Kanda been going?

chibimoyashi: The pregnancy dulls my powers so I dont have good hearing anymore... i know cuzz Lavi is loud. & as usual he's being an ass . why ?

Mugen66: Like I want to date the idiot!

chibimoyashi: ... fine Kanda...

Mugen66: ... what's that suppose to mean?

redheadbunny: I have a feeling that something bad is gunna happen .

chibimoyashi: hey levier you there?

iloveallen11: yes my darling. I took care of Koumi for you ;)

chibimoyashi: thnx 3 i was wondering since Bakanda doesn't want me... do you want to go out?

Mugen66: WHAT!

iloveallen11: YESSS! I would love that Master!

hornyclown: hey lavi.. can we have sex now?

Sexybitch455: ... he forced me to masterbate to Barney... oh god..

redheadbunny: um.. okay?

Mugen66: GTFO! No you can't date Allen you stupid idiot because he's mine!

hornyclown: AWWW 3 Yu loves Allen!

Mugen66: I DO NOT LOVE THAT STUPID BEANSPROUT! I'd rather kill myself than go out with him.

chibimoyashi: fuck you and your PMS Kanda ... shit I swear your the knocked up one...

chibimoyashi: OH YEA forgot, hey Levier forget the date.

Mugen66: Bout time you came to your senses.

Sexybitch455: Does anyone even care that I was mentally violated by Levier?

chibimoyashi: Levier get your ass to my room now. I want you to take care of my boner.

iloveallen11: I think mini Levier just popped up to say hello, yep . It said hello Allen! nice to meet you...

chibimoyashi: LOL ! Nice to meet you mini levier . See you soon babe ;)

**PRIVATE CHAT**

iloveallen11: I'm not really allowed to meet your prodigy student am I?

chibimoyashi: absolutely not.

iloveallen11: awww !

chibimoyashi: BUT! since you are dare I say my friend...how bout a sleep over?

iloveallen11: yea sure! 3

chibimoyashi: thnx Levier... lets go back to the chat and fuck with Kanda some more ~

iloveallen11: oh I love the way you think.

** D. GRAY MAN ROOM:**

Mugen66: WHAT THE HELL! ALLEN I SWEAR TO LENALEE I WILL MUDER YOU AND THE STUPID IDIOT IF YOU EVEN TOUCH HIM SEXUALLY!

Mugen66: Oi ... don't ignore me!

Mugen66: ALLLEN !

redheadbunny: sheesh Kanda just go to his room LIKE YOU DON'T LIVE NEXT DOOR FROM HIM.

Mugen66: I will not go to the moyashi's room unless it is to kill him.

hornyclown: Laviiii ~ I hear him yelling from my room. Just come here and fuck me sensless alreadyyy !

Sexybitxh455: my eyes burn.

**chibimoyashi has signed off**

**iloveallen11 has signed off **

Mugen66: I'm going to murder them.

**Mugen66 has signed off. **

Sexybitch55: ... is that Levier screaming?

hornyclown:** CAN WE HAVE SEX?**

redheadbunny: B there in 5

**hornyclown signed off **

**redheadbunny signed off.**

Sexybitch455: ... guys?

secretcrush00: I missed the whole conversation!

Sexybitch455: who r you?

secretcrush00: your boyfriend... I logged in to tell you.. oh and you don't have crabs you bloke.

Sexybitch455: thank god!

secretcrush00: you have herpies and thanks to you...so do I . I'm going to make you want your mommy you son of a bitch.


	7. I met Satin

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm also sorry that this is only 983 words. That's pretty short huh? BUT I have an excuse. I have acting class ! yeay ~ .

Guess what I typed out!** D. GRAY MAN CHAT ROOM 2!**

* * *

**I MET THE DEVIL **

It was a normal day at the order as screams and wails of terror resounded in the narrow halls. Chunks of foods as well as silverware were being thrown at me...again. The cafeteria of the order which was reincorporating from Allen's last mood swing was once again being destroyed. The vampire hunters all cowered in fear probably thanking that it was me that was always being yelled at by the white haired vampire. Even Levier who was always attached to the younger male was cowering away in fear.

"You stupid pansy girly-haired idiot! Your inconsiderate!" The white haired male screamed holding onto his stomach which was producing a nice bulge.

"Shut up you old fat man midget! Why are you always yelling at me ?"

"Because you have blue hair!..that's not normal!.. and stop CALLING ME FAT! BAKANDA"- The vampire hunters sighed but shrinked further away from Allen when he glared at them.

"That doesnt make sense idiot! YOUR HAIR IS WHITE! ...and stop calling me Bakanda you fat moyashi."

"Ahhhhhhh!" Allen screamed in rage. He presumed throwing everything in his view at me. "IM NOT FAT"

"Well you kinda are."

The thousands of whispers came to a screeching halt. Searching for the culprit I looked around and noticed Koumi smiling as if he had won some prize. Oh boy. Apparently the other hunters saw it too and moved away from him quickly. Allen is in one of his mood swings again which means that this altercation can turn very deadly. I mean last time he was like this he severly injured Lavi who had made fun of his weight.

Allen smiled and everyone except for Koumi gulped and feared for their lives. In his mood swings Allen wasn't scary. He was terrifying. I admit that I, the fearless samurai, is afraid of Allen on his mood swing.

"Koumi .. I'm sorry can you repeat that? I don't have very good hearing now cuzz of the baby and all," Allen said smiling sweetly and forgetting about me. I took this as his opportunity and quietly backed away from Allen into the corner with the rest of the order.

"I don't need to repeat myself to a murdering fag." The order gasped. We've never heard Koumi degrade homosexuals with that awful word. For god sakes the man was gayer than Levier!

Koumi is taking this too far. Okay so the order hated Allen when he woke up because of the incident with Lenalee but Allen... he's still Allen, the kind hearted boy that had many trails thrown at him. It was abvious they had forgave him the second he got on his hands and knees and begged them for his death.

"Oh and I called you fat." That set Allen off. He began throwing things, tears in his eyes he picked up the table and threw it at Koumi who doged at the last minuet. With a curse Koumi picked up his glasses and put them on suprised that the Allen would be crying.

"I'm.. I'm not a murderer! I'm not fat! I'M NOT! I'M NOT A MOYASHI!"

"I know that yo-" Koumi was cut off by a sobbing Allen.

"YOU DONT KNOW! ...you don't know how hard it is knowing you killed your best friend...going through it everyday knowing everyone rather have you dead...you don't know how hard it was being the 14th and knowing that my father never loved me... you don't know how painful it was being experimented on" Levier flinched and cast his head down "You don't know how hard it is being pregnant everyone looking at you like some freak! YOU DON'T FUCKING KNOW!"

The air was tense and Allen ran out of the cafeteria in tears. Levier went to speak but was interrupted by me.

"Your a piece of trash" I said shaking my head.

"Oh your vouching for the demon?"

"No. I would never vouch for a demon." Everyone in the cafeteria gasped and looked at me like I had just ate a puppy even so I continued on, "I'm vouching for Allen Walker. The man I love. The same man whose got my kid in him so if you ever in your life talk like that to him again... it wont be Levier or Mana that kills you...it **will** be me." I ran out after Allen quickly catching up to him. I almost laughed at him because he was waddling instead of running but I remembered that he was still in a fragile state.

I grabbed his arm and spun him around. He punched me in the chest and tried to break away from me but I hugged him. That seemed to calm him down as he cried into my shirt.

"Leave. Me. Alone." He said through clenched teeth and long breaths. I cupped his face in my hands and wiped away his tears.

"Moyashi..." He began crying again. Ugh, I don't know how to deal with crying people. I quickly gave him a light kiss on the lips. "Allen. Please don't cry. Our baby wont like his mommy crying"

"IM NOT A MOMMY! WAAAAAA" Allen cried snuggling more into my shirt. I had to hold myself from yelling back at him .

"Okay. Then you can be the daddy and I'll be the mommy." I said hoping no one was around to witness it.

"I thought...I thought you hated me Kanda."

"I love you Allen. I'm sorry that i've been a insensitive jackass but I really do love you... do you...do you forgive me? Please?" I said. Now I really hoped no one saw this. Oh god my pride.

"I thought Kanda Yuu doesnt do love."

"Kanda Yu doesn't do love with other people besides his moyashi... oh wait.. I meant Allen."

"No. Call me moyashi but your the only one okay."

"Then.. you can call me Yuu." Allen smiled and kissed me which I retured 10 fold. Suddenly I heard a hown of laughter coming next to me. I looked up to see the infermary door open and... oh shit... Lavi was smiling along with Mana and Levier. My pride. At least no one else saw this.

Click.

Flash.

Was that a fucking **_CAMERA_**?

* * *

Review?


	8. D GRAY MAN CHATROOM 2!

I didn't expect anyone to comment on how funny that my chat room extra was. SO HERE'S ANOTHER ONE! I love writing these things.

D. GRAY MAN CHATROOM 2

hornyclown: aww KANDA! That was so adorable what you said in the cafeteria today.

redheadbunny: Finally! He admitted he loves his moyashi.

Mugen66: Bite me you idiot.

redheadbunny: That's allens job. =]

Mugen66: NO IT'S NOT!

hornyclown: You do know that love confession didn't count right.

Mugen66: and why not?

redheadbunny: DUH! because lil moyashi wasnt even there to hear you say it.

Mugen66:... fuck me.

hornyclown: again that's Allen's Job.

Mugen66: Shut it.

Sexybitch455: Hey let's prank Allen!

Mugen66: GOOD! I need to get that little white haired idiot back from the last prank he pulled on me.

redheadbunny: OH ! I know! none of you type anything! were gunna get him good. :)

**Chibimoyashi has entered d. gray man chat .**

redheadbunny: k now shhh im going to prank him

chibimoyashi: hey Lavi. Thnxs 4 inviting me here i really need to talk to someone ya know.

redheadbunny: no problem Allen. I'm always here for you ~

chibimoyashi: aww . thnx lavi... is anyone else in the chat yet?

redheadbunny: no why?

chibimoyashi: are you sure?.. do you think Koumi was serious bout what he said 2day?

redheadbunny: yea i am...he'll come round moyashi he just needs time.

chibimoyashi:okay then... & i guess so..

readheadbunny: Let's play TRUTH OR DARE! itll cheer you up.

chibimoyashi: okay sure.

readheadbunny: ill go first. truth or dare?

chibimoyashi: truth always duh.

redheadbunny: no fair! okay, is it true that...you and levier had a thing AFTER you and Kanda did?

chibimoyashi: ... um .. ahahaha... can I not answer that 1?

redheadbunny: OH MY GOD EWWW! okay okay. my turnn! & it's dare baby.

chibimoyashi: I dare you... to tell a truth!

redheadbunny: thats it..? fine. I fuck your dad everynight. okay your turn! Is it true that you love Kanda?

chibimoyashi!...-_- .I want to do a dare!

redheadbunny: okay sure! I dare you to tell me your deepest darkest secret

chibimoyashi: Okay... then... promise not to tell?

redheadbunny: cross my hare... get it? HARE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAH because hair and hare... and kanda calls me usagi... okay i promise..

chibimoyashi: ...

redheadbunny: you don't get it?

chibimoyashi: no i get it... it just wasn't funny...

redheadbunny: okay.. just do the dare. :/

chibimoyashi: I... im not really pregnant. I just have cotton in my shirt. I love someone else...

redheadbunny: WHAT!

private chat

redheadbunny: don't even think about it and put the gun down.

mugen66: I'm not going to use a gun on him

redheadbunny: ... put the vibrator down Kanda

Mugen66: ...

Mugen66: thats not fair

redheadbunny: ... um... then who do you love?

chibimoyashi: um I love you Lavi.

redheadbunny: um.. im sorry what?

chibimoyashi: I'm in love with you. I want you in me.

redheadbunny: Im sorry but im dating Mana.

chibimoyashi: it's k. well just be sex friends. I'll be over there in 5 min.

hornyclown:... i will kill him .

mugen66: not before me.

sexybitch455: ... O.O

hornyclown: ... Sooo... um... he isn't... so he is JUST fat?

chibimoyashi: IM NOT FAT! and i already knew you were pranking me idiots.Chibimoyashi: **redheadbunny: k now shhh i want to prank him'** ... are you mentally stupid?

sexybitch455: you suck lavi

Mugen66: That wasn't funny Allen.

Chibimoyashi: ... um Kanda... why do I hear vibrating in your room .

**Mugen66 signed off .**

chibimoyashi: Um.. okay? wait.. woah... wtf! HELP ME!

**chibimoyashi is getting banged by mugen66 and is idle. **

redheadbunny: ^ holy shit! their so gay even the computer knows!

hornyclown: ... i got hard :(

sexybitch455: what are you doing to get hard.

hornyclown: ... watching dora the explorer.

redheadbunny: ...

iloveallen11: oh my god. Isn't boots hot?

redheadbunny: HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE WITHOUT BEING INVITED.

iloveallen11: I had sex with your computer and your virus is my sperm .

redheadbunny: ...really?

hornyclown: ... -_-

sexybitch455: smh . no obviously not.

iloveallen11: ... you seriously are retarted. I got in because I was invited by Allen. Duh.

sexybitch455: I have work to do.

iloveallen11: ohhh so Reever is back ?

*IN THE ORDER*

"Ughh oh yeaa...YEAA RIGHT THERE REEVER!"

"how you like it baby!"

"HARDER! HARDER! HARDER!

*d. gray man chat room*

iloveallen11: OH MY GOD! STOP !

hornyclown: I think my winkie just went up again O.O

redheadbunny: FOR CHRIST SAKES KOUMI TAKE YOURSELF OFF THE MEGAPHONE!

sexybitch455: uy89ijhugy7u89irjenhudf

redheadbunny: ARE THEY HAVING SEX ON THE KEYBOARD!

iloveallen11: dear god X.X

redheadbunny: ... im just... im just gunna go now.

iloveallen11: Im going to kill myself. I literally just imagined them going at it. goodbye world.

**iloveallen11 has sighned off. **

**redheadbunny has sighned off. **

hornyclown: ... so ... what am I suppose to do about my boner?

hornyclown: ...

**hornyclown sighned off. **


	9. I hated him because I loved him

**My Moyashi**

_Allen's despair_

**Koumi Lee:**

Koumi Lee was not a man of forgiveness. He was a man built of tears and the love of his sister. He took care of her when the Earl sent one of the Noah's to kill their parents. He fed her, clothed her, and played ridiculous games with the very little money middle schooled could make. He dropped out of school to pay for his sister's schooling and when the order took his sister away he begged and pleaded with Levier to give her back.

No school would accept him when he went to apply for high school and the order cast him out because of his lack of schooling. So Koumi self studied and eventually was accepted into the order as a finder at first. He watched over his Lenalee even though the other exorcist ridiculed him and disrespected him. Then the time came when Lenalee was old enough to go on missions. The previous supervisor groped her and eyed her hungrily. Koumi was a man who couldn't do anything for his sister as a finder. He studied harder and faster and took the supervisor test and passed.

Koumi was a man of happiness when his little sister made him coffee and a man of anger when all the men at the order flirted with Lenalee. He chased them away and belittled him when they were too close for comfort. He even threatened the violent samurai when the blue haired man had come asking for his approval to date HIS sister. Needless to say Kanda never did ask out Lenalee... or anyone else for that matter. Well...until Allen came.

Allen Walker. When he first heard of the young boy who had been cursed by his father he had felt sorry for him. When he came to the order Koumi Lee fell in love with him. Allen was a beauty with a heart of pure gold and the nature that would make anyone, akuma or human, fall head over heels with him.

Allen was a true exorcist...as he was a Noah. When Koumi first heard the news he started destroying his office. He wouldn't let anyone come see him for fear they would ask about why his eyes were so red. He couldn't tell them that he loved Allen Walker. That day he swore and cursed at god that he would be the only one to protect his Allen. However Allen had fallen so badly for Kanda. It made him furious! His angel loved the man who wanted to fuck his sister silly!

Koumi was a mess and no one noticed. Not once did anyone bring up the fact that Koumi smelled like alcohol all the time or why he was becoming more lenient of who touched his sister. But Allen Walker. That boy stomped into his office and demanded everyone to leave. He threatened the scientist, prejeduce to him they refused to leave Koumi's side. Allen's eyes flashed gold and his skin turned darker as he yelled at the scientist. They scattered from the room like birds when Allen began walking forward. He stopped at the front of Koumiss desk and slammed his hands on the desk.

The boy ordered him to stop this nonsense and go back to being the old Koumi. Then he stalked off leaving Koumi utterly confused. He fell in love with Allen even more. It hurt when Allen did his best for Kanda and the order only to be turned away because he was the fourteenth. It was sad. It was detestable. It was life.

Koumi didn't drink since that day but he began to relieve his tension another way. He fucked. He had sex with anyone and everyone imagining it was Allen. The man that he wanted but couldn't have. He heard Allen scream at Levier and he rushed out side to see what was happening. Allen was turning into a Noah after being rejected by Kanda. He laughed. Now was his chance wasn't it? He went to walk forward but Lenalee held him back.

Allen was knocked out and dragged away as no one helped. If Koumi had innocence, he would have saved the white haired angel. That day was the first day he tried suicide. He figured if Allen was going to be killed so was he. He set up the rope and jumped off but when he woke up Koumi was saved and sleeping on a cot in the Order lounge.

His hearing was astounding. His physical features had bulked up and his teeth had grown more canine like. Koumi Lee had turned into something not human but at the same time not a monster... and he was happy. Now he was like Allen.

Koumi Lee was a man of sorrow when he was told of Lenalee's death. He was broken when they said Allen did it. However...he still loved Allen. He forgave the white haired exorcist but Allen was not to be found after that. Everyone had changed. It was told to the order that they were not human anymore. Fearing the worst Koumi Lee asked if they were akuma. Levier laughed.

He said they were hybrids, human and vampire due to Allen who the infection came from. The world had changed he said. Allen had wakened up shortly after Levier had knocked him out and he left the order. The people who were bitten directly became vampires and roamed the earth killing what was left of the humans. The order was to eliminate all the vampires. He came back some 100 years later... honestly Koumi couldn't really tell because he stopped keeping track. He jumped for joy...but Allen was still in love with Kanda who wanted nothing to do with him.

Koumi hated Allen. He wanted to kill him for putting him through this pain...but that wasn't true. Koumi never wanted this. He never wanted Allen to get pregnant with Kanda's kids. He never wanted to say all those awful things to the boy. He never wanted Allen to be on his deathbed thinking that Koumi hated him when in fact...it was the opposite.

_Koumi Lee hated Allen because he was dying and loved him because he lived._

**Yuu Kanda:**

Kanda Yu was a man of violence. His past was filled with violence and rage. After killing Alma he went into shock and created a shell. He wanted someone to break him away and fill him with pleasure. He chose Miranda at first... but that damn idiot was so annoying and clumsy that he had to choose someone else. So he chose Lenalee and asked Koumi to date her... and he was rejected and threatened.

He lived in silence and anger through his life as he trained and trained with nothing better to do. He vowed to kill all Noah's and akuma before his death which was determined by some stupid fucking flower. Then he met Allen Walker, a boy both exorcists and Noah.

There was a feeling in his stomach but Kanda didn't know what it was so he assumed it was hate. He yelled at the boy and screamed at him because he was afraid. Later did Kanda realize that he had fallen in love with a man. This was an abomination! A man was supposed to lie with a woman. So why was the perfect Kanda falling for the megaship? Kanda began saying nastier things and when he wanted to jump over the table and fuck Allen right there he began screaming. Kanda couldn't do this, he couldn't hurt the one person he loved. So Kanda pretended that he hated moyashi and loved Lenalee.

He saw the hurt in Allen's eyes and the disapproval in Lena lee's but he ignored it. Then Allen was confined by the order for turning into a Noah. He tried to get moyashi out but he every time he tried he was pushed and prodded away by the higher ups. When Allen came back the first time he hesitated in killing him. Lenalee rushed out and hugged Allen. He killed her.

Kanda was in shock as Levier rushed over and covered Allen's mouth with a cloth. He screamed and passed out, Kanda watched the boy's body go limp. Levier threw him over his shoulder and walked away as no one moved. Some 100 years later Allen came back...and so did the love that the younger male harbored. Kanda knew that it was his fault Lenalee died so he stood away from Allen. He was afraid of Allen hating him.

Then Kanda had sex with Allen and it was the best goddamn thing in the world. He wouldn't mind doing it again, which he did, and fell asleep with a smile on his face. When Kanda woke up he had left. As good as it felt he knew it was a mistake. God didn't allow him to fall in love... it just wasn't fair.

He found out Allen was pregnant and he exploded. He didn't want to be a father. He didn't want to fuck Allen with screaming kids involved. So Allen changed into a monster and tried to kill Lava. Again he had caused Allen to lose himself in anger. When Levier and Mana released moyashi he sprung to Kanda. Kanda spoke to him softly trying to pour his emotions into Allen. All because he loved Allen fucking Walker.

He never wanted him to risk his life for the kids. Fuck the kids. He just wanted his moyashi. He cried when they said Allen might die in childbirth. He cried when he saw the bloody angel just lying there on the table. The kids came but no screams were heard.

They were dead? The doctors wouldn't tell Kanda. He cried along with Koumi and Mana, he didn't care who saw him.

_ Yuu Kanda hated Allen because he was leaving him but loved Allen because he was always there._

**REGULAR POV:**

"Push." Reever said trying to pry his hand away from Allen's.

"I CAN'T FUCKING PUSH! I HAVE A PENIS FOR GOD SAKES! IT'S NOT COMING OUT THAT W-AHHHHHHH" Allen screamed holding Reeve's hand tighter. Soon his screaming stopped and Allen's body went limp.

"Allen?" Reever said gently shaking the younger boy. The flat line of the monitor indicated that Allen's baby was dead. "No..."

Soon the scientist hand was released and he opened Allen's stomach trying to cut open the egg that held the vampire children. It took 4 people to actually cut the egg and another 2 people to get the children out. It was mortifying silence when they didn't cry but joyful cheers soon erupted the little room when both children started screaming.

All was forgotten...until Allen made a blood-curling scream. His heart rate had picked up again but was going faster than a vampire's should. He gasped for the breath that he wasn't receiving and then he just layer limp.

**Allen Walker was dying. **

The scientists all scattered around the room like bugs trying to get the proper tools to save Allen. Kanda was screaming in the back round and pounding on the glass as Koumi tried to calm him down. The monitor that was still attached to Allen's arm went dead indicating the worst for the order.

**Allen Walker was dead. **

It was deadly silent. The scientist looked to Kanda begging him with silent eyes to say something…anything to break this tragic moment.

"No.." Kanda trailed off rushing into the room with all the other hunters that were outside watching. "No. NO. NO!"

"Allen...my baby boy." Mana rushed to Allen and grabbed his hand. Suddenly the baby began wailing as if it sensed the death of its father.

Reever rocked the baby in hopes of driving the attention away from the young vampire in fear of Kanda's violent rage. Mana bit back a sob; let go of Allen's hand, and stood up straight while Lavi rubbed circles in his lovers back trying to soothe his own tears. Reeve began backing away with the child as Kanda moved forward. No one but the scientists tried to stop Kanda but all of their effort went wasted when the hunters backed Kanda up and threatened the scientists with their menacing growls.

"Kanda don't do this," Reeve clutched the baby closer to him, "This is A-Allen's child...this is YOUR child."

Kanda grabbed the young vampire who suddenly stopped fussing around and seemed to be at ease with its father.

"Yuu. What are you going to do?" Lavi said still rubbing Mana's back. Kanda turned to face the hunters.

"It's a girl." Kanda said smiling. He walked over to Allen as the hunters, who gave him confused stares, made a path for him. "You had a beautiful baby girl Allen."

"You're not going to dispose of the child Yu?" Mana questioned biting his lip and looking at the baby with eyes of hate. It was clear he blamed the child for his son's death.

"No." Kanda replied. He smiled, a small sad smile, as he placed the baby next to Allen's neck. "Meet our baby Allen. I know you told me you wanted to name our baby but I'm going to do it for you."

"No. It needs to die! It killed my child. My only so-" Mana was cut off by Lavi's hand. Lavi dragged his older lover out of the room and Kanda gave him a grateful nod.

"I'm going to name her Crystal. You always liked that name right? I wish you could've seen her... she has your eyes... Allen...I love you so much." Kanda put his hand on Allen's cheek and gently kissed him. He began crying again but this time he didn't bother to wipe away his tears.

"Here" Levier sniffled and wiped away his eyes. "For you."

Levier handed him a letter in a brown envelope entitled Bakanda. Kanda chuckled out loud and opened the letter reading the contents to the rest of the room as he cried.

Dear Yu (oh gosh, I would've loved to say that at our wedding :]),

I haven't said this enough, but I love you. I love your hair (as girlish as it may be) and I love your small ears that you complain all through sex about. I'm going to miss you at...well...wherever I'm going now. I'm sorry...I'm so sorry I didn't tell you about what would happen. I knew. I knew all along I would die like this. I also know what could bring me back to life...but I don't want to come back Yuu. Of course I would love to be with you and my baby girl (Yes I know the gender. I just figure you would need a good surprise after I've passed.) But at the cost it would mean to our family I don't want to live. Oh god I'm going to miss you even though I'll be dead. I hope your going to miss me. When my girl grows up I want you to tell her of all the good times we had as well as the bad.

I'm begging you right now Yuu. Please. Please don't let our baby near me. Don't let her bite me Yuu. If she does then everyone will be ruined. It will go back and I don't want it to. I want you to remember me as your lover and not as the 14th Noah. I want **both** of you to live... I'm sorry if I'm being selfish but this is my final wish.

Don't let my baby die Yuu. Don't let her join me. Hold her with all the love you gave me and give her this letter when she can read so she knows that her parents loved each other very much. So she knows that it's not her fault and it never will be. She is why I lived. Tell her I love her everyday and hug her everyday. Goodbye Yu.

Forever Yours,

Moyashi.

The order was silent as Kanda finished reading the letter and placed it down. He looked at his child who was indeed biting Allen and he watched Allen's heart rate pick up.

"Oh shit..." Lavi said hustling to get the baby away from Allen. Kanda stopped him and just stood staring at Crystal and his lover. Soon Allen opened his eyes; looked around the room, and blinked twice.

"What did you do?" Allen said as the lights began flickering. "No. No. No! Please don't take her away!"

"Moyashi what the hell is going on?" Kanda said trying to steady himself as the ground shook violently. People began disappearing.

"She isn't a full vampire Kanda! The Noah's never went away, they were just in hiding and recuperating. She bit me and she gave me back my Noah genes... It's all going back now."

"Allen, what's going back?" Koumi asked grabbing onto Kanda who, at this point, didn't mind.

"Everything." Allen whispered before the surroundings went black and silence was heard.


	10. An end to a beginning

"Yuu-chan take a chill pill," Lavi intervened. No...No we're back. This cant be happening. I can't be a Noah again.

"No Lavi. This needs to be said," Lavi looked from me to Kanda cautiously as Kanda continued on, "I honestly hate you. You're a fucking freak and you're sure as hell not normal. Your Noah scum so the next time you try to talk to me I'll kill you with my bare hands."

Even though I knew he was going to say this it still hurt. Now was the part that I run away and become the 14th and Levier experimented on me. Well this time I didn't run away. As much as I wanted to see my baby this cycle…this pain would keep happening if someone didn't change something and plus…I always wanted to call Kanda out on his bitchiness.

"Was that supposed to keep me away? You know what you feel Yuu and I know what you feel so please just stop…the Yuu I know isn't such a pussy to hide behind insults." I let the meaning of my words stir in the air. It was quite amusing watching Kanda's shocked face. Then his face contorted in anger and he reached for his sword. Oh shit I forgot about his sword, being with him when he had a gun was much less agrivating.

"What the fuck did you just say to me?" Kanda's hand tightened around his sword but I wasn't afraid because now I **knew** that Kanda loved Me. We had a kid together for Christ sakes! So I chuckled, everyone stared at me in shock. No one ever dared to giggle, definatly not laugh, in front of Kanda Yuu.

"You heard me…why don't you let youself have some happiness Yu?" I taughnted his first name and barely doged the strike of the sword.

"You don't know shit you goddamn no-" He was cut off when I punched him in the face. Lavi muttered a 'oh shit' and quickly moved away from the two fighting teens.

"God you sound like such a bitch. Listen _princess_ I'll be in my room if you finally decided to grow some balls and fuck me." I rolled his eyes and went to turn away but he was grabbed by Levier.

"Allen Walker, host of the musician Noah, is hereby tried as of today of heresy. If you do not comply with us and resist we will detain you and you will be used as contribution to the pope and the order. Do you understand?" Levier said grinning madly.

"Jesus Christ. You are all just a bunch of pussies I swear to god." I yelled out in frustration. Damn changing the future was hard. "I didn't even do anything yet!"

"Why general Walker, I assume from your actions you want the penalty for dis-" Levier was cut off when I hugged him. All was silent for a minuet.

"I know you don't want to do this Levier and that the higher ups are making you do this. I know that it's easier to pretend not to care but please, I'm begging you, if you experiment on me using the 45 gene alterer bad things **will** happen." I tried to explain to a stoic Levier. He merly glared at me and grabbed my arm.

"I don't love you." Allen said, "But you are my friend Levier. So I will not go because if I do…you will be miserable."

"Allen Walker…" Levier trailed off biting his lip. Lenalee was cowering in fear behind Lavi.

"Listen up everyone. STOP BEING SUCH PRINCESSES AND GROW SOME BALLS! WE'RE FIGHTING A WAR NOT IN A PAGENT. If you want to love someone, love them with all your heart," Koumi smiled and began to scream out that he loved me. I stopped him from embarrassing himself, "UNLESS your love is me because I already have someone and you should probably move on…like right now. We only live once guys!"

Levier let me go and I saw him smile, "How do you do it Walker?" Everyone was riled up and kissing the person they were dating, surprisingly Lavi and Lenalee began making out and Koumi was too preoccupied with Reever. This was my family, I smiled. I mean it would've been better if Kanda realized that he loved me.

"Honestly, I've no clue Levier." Levier chuckled and patted me on the back. His smile died down and he went to leave, I assumed that he felt like he didn't belong.

"Levier, I know you have someone you like…" He looked at me hopefully, "And it's not me."

I nodded at Link who was standing awkwardly in the side looking at Levier with a longing look. Levier looked outraged to even suggest a male (which made me upset because he likes me and I AM A MALE!)

"It's okay Levier. We won't judge you and if worse come to worse then I'll protect you. After all I am a noah right?" Allen smiled and pushed Levier towards Link. "Go get'em Tiger."

"Will it really be okay?" Levier asked showing emotion he never did before. It was kinda cute. "I'm positive."

Levier ran to Link at an amazing speed and the younger male wrapped his hands around Levier and pulled him into a kiss. They smiled and laughed and at one point Link cried. I looked around and noticed everyone had someone in the order.

Koumi had Reeveri, Levier had Link, Lenalee had Lavi, Krory had Miranda, god even the finders were making out with eachother.

Kanda spun me around and I thought he was going to kiss me but instead he head butted me.

"What the hell was that for," I screamed rubbing my head. I vaguely notice everyone hushing down and I didn't notice them all staring at us. Neither did Kanda but whatever. I was just pissed.

"I was worried you were going to be taken away by the hitler looking asshole," Levier yelled a hey but was silenced by Link. "I was scared."

"Thanks I guess. Can I leave now or do you have anything to say?" Allen prodded Kanda on to tell him that he loved him.

"Um…the weather had been bad lately, I mean it rains a lot and that stupid fuck face Usagi is happy on rainy days and I don't know wh-" He was cut off when I grabbed his shirt and pushed him down onto me. Our lips met and suddenly there was a warm feeling in my stomach. It felt like butterflies.

"I love you." Kanda finally admitted and he cast his head down in shame.

"I love you too Yuu." I said


End file.
